Early Morrning Thoughts
by Dragongirl4741
Summary: Ronon Thinking in the morning one-shot. Ronon/Jennifer. Please R


Just a fun little story I don't own any thing, or Ronon, yet ;P

Early morning thoughts

Ronon looked down at the beautiful woman sleeping soundly beside him. Her deep even breaths were a comfort to him, and when he closed his eyes, he could feel her warm breath teasing his skin. He picked up a strand of hair that had fallen across her check and put it behind her ear. He held his breath when, because of his touch, she murmured softly in her sleep. He hoped she would continue to sleep on.

He sometimes believed that everything that had happened between Jennifer and him was nothing more than a dream that would shatter upon waking. He was scared that he would wake to find himself alone in his bed with a cold empty spot where she should be. He tried to fall asleep after she drifted off, and he would waken before her so he could watch her sleep and then he could convince himself that she was still there by his side where he believed she belonged.

He looked around his quarters in the early dawn light he saw evidence of her everywhere. Her uniform jacket draped over the back of a chair where she put it after another long day in the infirmary. Her laptop lay on the nightstand on her side of the bed, 'her side'; it still took getting used to, and laying next to the comp her radio. Her shoes were over there on the floor next to the nightstand so if need be they could be easily found in case of an emergency. It seemed like she had moved in without either of them noticing or saying anything, and he liked it.

After years of being a runner, he had grown accustomed to being alone, and it had taken him a while to get used to Atlantis, and the people that called it home. The noise had been the hardest, after being almost totally alone for 7 years; it was strange to hear the sounds of so many. He had forgotten what a noise it could be. It was easy enough though for him to become friends with Teyla and John, easy and natural it seemed. John had after all been responsible for him not only being free of the Wraith that hunted him but also giving him a home and a way to fight the Wraith. Even though there were times he didn't agree with the tactics used he respected John. Teyla was, like him, an outsider. They were both from the Pegasus galaxy and they understood each other. They both saw the people from Earth as a strong force to fight against the Wraith, but they could both also see how these people from Earth were strange. Rodney, that took him time. Rodney always talked too much for him and half the time he didn't understand most of what Rodney was talking about, but he pulled through when they needed him and had saved not only his, John and Teyla's lives but also Jennifer's and the rest of Atlantis. Then there was Dr. Weir and Carson. With them he missed his chance to tell them or show them how much he appreciated all they had done for him. Carson had taken the Wraith tracking device from his back freeing him from being a runner and then killing that Wraith that was about to kill him, and had caused so many other deaths, on Sateda. Sure, he had given Carson a hug but he never really said what it meant to him, everything that Carson had done. He gave Dr. Weir thanks but it was only after she was gravely injured and he never knew if she had heard or knew. She had given him a home. John asked him to stay but it was Dr. Weir that allowed him to stay and join the team.

When he first saw Jennifer he thought, "She won't last long." He saw her as weak and couldn't figure out why anyone had picked her to be the CMO of Atlantis. Then he had seen her working so furiously to try to save the life of Dr. Weir and he thought he could be wrong, although there were still times she was too jumpy. When they were stuck in the infirmary together, he saw similarities between Melina and her. He surprised himself at the amount he had told her about Melina. He hadn't even told John that much, and then she surprised him by using the same words he had used to make her feel better about their current situation, to make him feel better about the death of Melina. Then came the oxygen tank. He could tell she was nervous about cutting the tank, afraid that she would mess it up, yet despite that fear she calmly cut into the tank scoring it to weaken the valve. When she had finished and he had the tank in position and they were crouched down behind the wall he could see her tremble in fear about what was about to happen, maybe even afraid that it wouldn't work. Yet she put on a brave face when it came time to start the scanner and put her plan into action. As they sat side by side on the floor talking, he was shocked by what she had to say. He would have thought that she was one of those people that always had people wanting to be around her. He shifted closer, she put her head on his shoulder, and he caught the sweetest smell coming from her hair. He had wanted to kiss her and they came so close he could feel her breath just as he was sure she could feel his, and then the lights had gone out they both looked up to see what had happened. As they leaned in to finish what they had stared it seemed like even she didn't want to miss the perfect opportunity that was given to them. That was when it happened though that the lights came back on and the doors opened. As neither of them knew that the quarantine was just a malfunction Jennifer had to shift to Doctor mode. He was standing there when they found out there was no outbreak. A look of relief crossed her face and then she looked at him with regret but it was so fast he might have imagined it. He was mad at Zalenka for interrupting his moment with Jennifer yet he understood the situation they were in and he couldn't hold anything against the small scientist.

When Jennifer was taken captive by Kiryk his first instinct was to run after her and get her back, but if he had the whole village would have been culled. So he helped Rodney get the villagers to safety and then went after her. They were held up when Rodney was caught in Kiryk's trap, luckily Rodney would survive. The trap did what it was intended for though. It slowed them down some but he would not stop till Jennifer was safe.

After the unexpected loses of Dr. Weir and Carson, Ronon had sworn to himself that he would not lose someone he cared for without them knowing how he felt. He could hardly say how happy he was to see her safe and sound when they did find her. She was even doing what she always seems to do, trying to save the life of a little girl.

Once he knew she was safe and they had a chance to sit and talk, they did. They talked for hours and in the end they decided to try and see how a relationship between the two of them would be. When he said he wanted to take things slowly to make sure that they didn't do something they would later regret her face broke into a bright and shinning smile. He wanted to always be the one that put that look on her face. Eventually though things progressed and their lives blended so perfectly he couldn't believe that he had spent his time on Atlantis without her.

Another soft murmur from Jennifer brought him back to the room he was sharing with the woman he loved. He shifted her smaller fame ever so slightly to bring her closer to him. When she then snuggled closer to him and nuzzled up to his neck he smiled and wondered, not for the first time, why was this wonderful woman with someone like him?

She was a beautiful and intelligent woman who could probably have just about any man on Atlantis and yet here she was snuggled up next to him. Not that he doubted his appeal to the women of Atlantis. He saw the looks they gave him and even John and Rodney had mentioned it. It is just that the two of them seemed so different, such opposites. He was a fighter, a warrior who when he had to would take someone else's life, and everything about her and her profession was all about healing and saving lives. He was the caveman, as Rodney called him, and she was like porcelain, delicate and precious. He was so lost in this train of thought that he didn't notice at first she had shifted and was now looking at him.

"Hey, where are you this morning?" she said as she smiled up at him.

"I was just laying here wondering how is it that of all the men on Atlantis I get to be the one lucky enough to have you."

"I can tell you that so easily." she soothed, "I am with you because you give me strength, confidence and you give me the courage to do the things that I don't think I could ever do." She smiled wickedly before she said, "It also doesn't hurt that you are the best looking guy here and I am the envy of at least half of the female population of Atlantis. Of the two of us I should be asking you why you would want me?"

He smiled and told her the truth, "I am with you because you are perfect and I love you."

She had time to say "I love you too Ronon." before he leaned down and kissed her softly, yet it didn't take too long before it became more heated.


End file.
